This invention relates to dynamoelectric machines, and in particular to a device for permitting the conversion of an electric motor to remote operation. While the invention is described in particular with respect to its application in whirlpool bath systems, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the inventive construction described hereinafter.
Dynamoelectric machines, in the form of conventional induction motors, find wide applicational use in pumps for a number of purposes. One such purpose is in pumps utilized with whirlpool baths or spas which recently have become popular. Such whirlpool baths or spas often are sold with a variety of options. One such option is a pneumatic on/off switch mounted to the tub or spa which controls motor and pump operation. Generally, the motor and its associated water pump are located at one location, while the actuator control for remote operation is located at the whirlpool bath or spa. For example, the actuator may be located along the side of the tub so as to be within easy reach of the tub occupant.
Often, however, remote operation is not desired or the option is not chosen by the customer. In the past, two different motor models have been required to meet this kind of demand. That is to say, one motor type was provided for tubs or spas not desiring remote operation, while a second motor type was provided those installations where remote switch operation was desired. This dual requirement represents a problem for motor manufacturers and Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEMs) who assemble the whirlpool bath systems. Because of different types of systems which can be assembled, a variety of horsepower ratings for motors can be used. Where various sized motors are used, two models in each size previously have been required. As will be appreciated, even when a single size is employed by an OEM, two motor models were required and motor and switch installation were often so complicated as to require factory installation. These problems represent increased costs for both the motor manufacturer and the OEM, clearly impacting inventory cost control and installation costs.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide an electric motor which can be easily converted to remote operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an electric motor for use in whirlpool bath systems or spas, which motor can be converted to remote use by field personnel.
Another object of this invention is to provide a low cost assembly for providing remote operation of any dynamoelectric machine.
Still another object of this invention is to provide ease of access to motor components for converting the motor to remote switch operation.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.